This invention relates to a cover for a golf club handle.
Generally, golf clubs are inserted into a golf bag with the handles presented downwardly either freely into the bag or in most cases into a set of tubes in the base of the bag. The exposed club head is then in some cases covered by a simple plastic sheath which is pulled over the head from the free end and extends over the head down towards the shaft of the club. The sheath is a simple flexible plastic material which can, in some cases, be elasticated adjacent the open end for retaining the sheath on the head.
However, when the club is removed from the bag and even while the club is in the bag it is accessible to rain and other moisture which can collect on the handle. as is well known, the golfer's grip on the handle is of paramount importance, with any slippage between the hands of the golfer and the handle at least interfering with the proper shot and in some cases causing dangerous release of the club.